


Following Orders

by Laurincia



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Modern Warfare (2019)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Touch-Starved, Wall Sex, ish, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: Nothing else mattered. It was just him and Krueger.
Relationships: Hans "Golem" Blaustein/Sebastian Krueger (Modern Warfare 2019)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Following Orders

Krueger grunted as Golem pushed him against the bare walls of the office. Any protest was quickly cut short by Golem pressing his lips against Krueger's. Both of them had the same idea of fleeing to the office of the shoothouse to get away from the action and cool down slightly before returning, but neither had any complaints with the current outcome either. 

Golem broke away from the kiss and tugged at Krueger's undershirt before the Austrian decided to take it off. Golem took a small step back to admire the older man, basking in a sight he hadn't seen since he was Krueger's commanding officer back when they were in the KSK. He ran his fingers over the various scars that decorated Krueger's arms and torso, marking up the otherwise perfect tan skin. 

Golem then turned his attention to the tattoo over Krueger's abdomen that wasn't there a few years ago. With a steady and careful hand, he traced over the edges of the tattoo, feeling Krueger shudder beneath him. "When did you get this?" Golem asked.

"Before I met Nikolai." Krueger was breathless. 

"And now you're back with me," Golem said quietly. He pressed a kiss against Krueger's collar bone and lingered there until the Austrian started getting impatient and grabbed onto the hem of Golem's shirt. He stepped away and let Krueger pull it up and over his head. 

"What if someone finds us?" Krueger asked in a whisper as Golem made quick work of the buttons holding up Krueger's pants. 

"Let them." Golem winked, laughing as Krueger's cheeks got painted a pink hue that was visible even under his fading black face paint. 

The Austrian's pants came undone and they dropped to the floor around Krueger's ankles momentarily before he stepped out of them. It took Golem nearly everything to not pounce on the other man right at that second. 

"Stunning as ever, Josef," Golem ran over Krueger's tattoo with his thumb again.

Krueger chuckled, leaning into the touch. "Still calling me Josef?"

"Thought you didn't want people knowing your name."

"It's just us," Krueger said quietly. 

Golem smiled and leaned forward, next to Krueger's ear, breathing slowly and quietly. "In that case, you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen, _Sebastian_." 

Krueger shuddered. Just hearing his name sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock.

Golem pulled back with a chuckle and dug around his pockets. "Luckily for us, I came prepared." He pulled out a few packets of lube and a condom before pulling off his pants and tossing them aside. The bastard had the audacity to wink again. 

Krueger groaned and rolled his eyes, getting impatient. "Get on with it before someone finds us." 

With one swift movement, Golem pulled off Krueger's underwear and pushed him back against the wall just hard enough to make a point. "You seem to forget, I'm your commanding officer." 

Krueger grinned. "Well then _sir,_ fuck me before I change my mind." 

"Still giving me orders? How naughty." Golem hooked an arm under Kreuger's knee, pulling his leg up to hold it by his hip. "You're lucky I like you." 

"Do I get a promotion?" Krueger asked in a suggestive tone. 

Golem snorted, smiling. "We'll see." 

Golem quickly tore open one of the lube packets and spilled the contents over his fingers. Krueger wrapped his arms around Golem's torso and pulled him closer for a kiss, even moaning into Golem's lips as he started loosening him up. 

The German's skilled hands made quick work of it, and Golem was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to slowly unravel Krueger, but they were on borrowed time, in the middle of a scrim no less. He pumped and scissored his fingers a few more times before pulling them out, chucking when Krueger let out a small whine while bucking his hips. The Austrian was already hard. 

"Patience, Sebastian," Golem scolded. He paid no mind to Krueger breathing heavily as he pulled off his underwear and rolled the condom onto his cock and made sure to use the remaining packets of lube. 

Golem lined himself up with Krueger and slowly pushed in, focused only on the tight heat that surrounded him and Krueger's light gasps and moans as he bottomed out. 

Krueger was in pure bliss, unable to think or speak. Golem's length filled him nicely. 

He took a few more seconds to get accustomed before grinding his hips against Golem's. The German took the hint and started moving slowly. 

The pace was driving Krueger insane, the slow ins and outs were nowhere near enough to satisfy him. 

"Faster, Hans," Krueger said. 

Golem halted to a stop, listening and watching as Krueger choked out a sob started shaking and babbling nonsense, not even in English. He might have even heard a few words in Russian. "What was that?" Golem asked, purely to rub it in. 

Krueger had his face in his hands and stumbled over his own words, almost crying, too horny to think, let alone articulate words. He _needed_ Golem to move. 

It took him a bit but Krueger finally managed to let out a few German curses before begging Golem to move. 

Deciding it was good enough, Golem lifted Krueger's other leg, holding the Austrian against the wall. 

Golem set a quick pace and stuck with it. He could feel Krueger's shaky breathing against his shoulder along with his breathless moans. His legs were wrapped around Golem's hips, hands tight around Golem’s shoulders. 

Golem couldn't bring himself to care about anything else other than the situation at hand, tunnel-visioned on Krueger and nothing else but Krueger. He didn't care if they got caught or even of the potential consequences. His focus was solely on the Austrian and how stunning he looked, head tilted back, eyes half-lidded and mouth hung open in an O shape. 

Nothing else mattered. It was just him and Krueger. 

Krueger’s nails dug into Golem's shoulders as he started tensing, back arched. His moans got louder with some expletives thrown into the mix. He leaned forward and bit down on Golem’s shoulder as he was thrown over the edge. 

By the time they came to, the scrim was about wrapped up. Just a few more minutes before it was over. "You alright?" Golem asked, still holding on to the back of Krueger's thighs. 

Krueger rested his head against the wall, breathing steadily. "I don't think I can walk."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it so I just ended it


End file.
